


Just a Touch

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Jacob pines over a younger woman, the reader.





	Just a Touch

Jacob watched the little lamb frolic with the other sheep. She always stood out amongst the herd. Wherever she’d run off to, wherever she went, his eyes followed her.

He felt like a wolf stalking his prey, as he watched her from afar. He wanted to take her for his own.She was the prettiest little thing he’d ever seen.

She ran her hands down the sides of her figure as the wind started to pick up.

Jacob could feel his desire stir. He’d fuck her right out here in the open if it weren’t for all the others around.

What’s sad, is that he’s barely spoken two words to the girl. Instead, he just silently admired her from afar.

He knew it would be wrong. His job was to cull the herd. He couldn’t afford to lose sight of it all.

Not to mention, she was too young, there were practically 2 decades between them. She probably just saw him as an old man, a father figure at most.

But every time she was around, he ached for her. She was different than the rest of his brother’s followers.

Sweet, kind, graceful Y/n. She wasn’t a fanatic like the rest, she wasn’t angry, or aggressive. Y/n didn’t seem too eager for the end of the world, but she supported Joseph and their congregation.

She was soft and gentle. At first, Jacob wanted to hate her for it. But in the end, it was one of the reasons he found her so enticing. She needed his strength and protection.

There was a part of Jacob that worried constantly that she would get hurt here at Eden’s Gate, things were starting to get dangerous. The government was starting to get involved with their affairs, trying to shut it down.

Lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly brought back to reality by y/n’s voice, she sounded panicked.

A stranger was getting awfully close to her and looking rather aggressive. The man took hold of her as she tried to back away.

That was enough to set Jacob off.

He marched directly over, Jacob towered over the man, “If you have a problem with my brother, you can talk to me about it.”

He despised those who got off on harassing people. Y/n didn’t deserve getting the third degree from some nobody.

He had a feeling something like this would happen, outsiders singling out their followers, going directly for the young and innocent. Jacob knew deep down, if anyone ever hurt his little lamb, he’d kill them without a second thought.

He grabbed the stranger by the collar of his shirt, “Well?”

The man’s face paled. He obviously didn’t expect to have an encounter with anyone with any authority.

“Suddenly, you’re a lot less brave,” Jacob scoffed.

He looked over his shoulder, y/n was gazing at him with wide eyes, but relieved.

“Y/n, go on and join the others in church… I’ll handle this.”

She nodded. She’d have to thank him later for coming to her aid. In all honesty, she was surprised Jacob had stepped in. But it was sort of his job to protect people, wasn’t it?

Still, the fact that he came to help her, that he knew her name, made her feel like maybe he’s noticed her before, even though she wasn’t really anyone important.

“Go, little lamb.”

She didn’t wait around any longer, by the look on Jacob’s face she was sure he was going to do something terrible to the stranger.  
.  
.  
.

Later, y/n found Jacob. She wanted to thank him properly for what had happened this morning.

He was washing blood off his hands. There was a serious look on his face. As he stared at his hands, watching as the blood washed away down the drain.

“Jacob?”

He stopped and looked down, to see y/n with her hand reaching out to him. The excitement started to build as he anticipated to feel her touch.

She hesitated, her eyes lingering on the rash on his forearm. Red hives and sores that were scabbed over covered his skin. It was a painful sight. Her hand hovered over his skin, but she didn’t dare touch him.

Jacob grew impatient, in just a matter of seconds, the pain that stung his heart from seeing her hesitation combined his fear of rejection, turned into a seething anger.

He hated himself for wanting her, for having that small inkling of hope that she would want him.

Of course, she didn’t want him. She wasn’t flawed like he was. All he could think about was how y/n was probably disgusted seeing his rash and scars close up. That she was disgusted with him.

He stormed out of the room. Jacob needed to be alone, he didn’t know how to handle these feelings. It just made him angry to think about it.

Y/n jumped as the door slammed. She stood there, head tilted, wondering what had gone wrong.

His expression had changed from soft to hard so quickly.

She worried, that something she had done made him upset. Lately, she couldn’t take her mind off of him. Something about being near him had made her feel so safe.

.  
.  
.

“Brother?” Joseph said, finding Jacob sitting in a pew in the empty church. It was obvious to him that something was plaguing his older brothers mind.

Jacob didn’t answer him, he was still trying to stifle all that rage that had built up. He couldn’t stop picturing her hand extended, so close to his skin. He hadn’t realized how badly he was starving for her affection. It was pathetic of him.

Joseph sighed taking a seat next to his Jacob.“Does this have anything to do with that girl, y/n?”

Jacob groaned, how did Joseph even know about that? “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then just listen,”Joseph started. “I like her… She’d make a good wife and mother-”

“I’m too old to be thinking about things like that,” Jacob interjected, cutting him off.

He rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t one for sharing his thoughts and feelings. But someone like him was past the age of marriage and child-rearing.

“According to the Bible, Job lived to be more than 200 years old, during the latter half of his life he married and had 10 children… Don’t let the fact that you’re older than her stand in your way.”

Jacob sat there, staring at his hands. Joseph always made things seem so easy.

“We’ll need to prepare to start a new world,” Joseph further explained. “You’ll be a part of it, and she could be your other half.”

He left, leaving Jacob to further contemplate what he should do next.  
.  
.  
.

Jacob was alone preparing things in a prepper bunker or at least he thought he was alone.

He could hear a voice, one belonging to a woman, humming a familiar tune, in fact, it was one that was too familiar.

Jacob looked over in the direction it was coming from. He almost stopped breathing when he saw it was y/n.

He was trying to keep his distance, trying to ignore the urge to be near her.

He still didn’t have the answers he needed.

Could they really be together? What Joseph said did make sense. Jacob had never really considered himself to be a family man, but with her, maybe he could be.

And the fact she was humming his song had to be some kind of indication that she at least felt something for him, even if it was just a little.

He needed a straight answer from her. While he’s made peace that he cares for her, it meant nothing if she didn’t want him.

Others would suggest that he could just take her, but that isn’t what he wanted. What he really wanted was for her to give herself to him, to let herself become his.

Jacob approached her.

“Y/n?” he called out.

“Yes, Jacob?”

She looked up at him, with a hopeful expression.He took a deep breath but didn’t know where to start.

She reached out again like before, but once again paused. Her eyes were once again lingering on his exposed skin.

“Does it hurt?” she mumbled. “If I touch you will it hurt you?”

“You think you can hurt me?” Jacob questioned in a challenging tone.

“No,” she whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you, at all.”

Jacob stared at her face, trying to detect how honest she was being.

With a feathery light touch, her fingertips brushed against his forearm. She felt his dry irritated bumpy skin, and couldn’t help but think of how she loved it like she loved him. It was rough, damaged, scarred just like he was.

She moved her hand upward, leaving a tickling sensation.

There was a gentle smile on her lips. Jacob wasn’t sure what had come over him, but before he knew it his lips crashed against hers. 

The kiss was hungry and desperate. He held the back of her neck, as he bruised her lips with his.

He felt starved for affection, specifically from her.

The kiss had taken her completely by surprise. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her hands now on his chest clutching tightly.

Jacob sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling it then tugging on it.

He parted from her. She was out of breath, tears had built up around the corners of her big doe eyes.

“You’re mine now, little lamb.”

He hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, her back hit the wall behind her.

He ravaged her with his hands and mouth. He sucked on her collarbone, while his fingers dug into her thighs.

He dragged his teeth across her flesh. She made wonderful mewling noise, that encouraged Jacob to take this even further.

Before she knew it, or could even react, he was undoing his belt buckle and zipper with one hand.

He pushed her panties aside and rammed his cock into her cunt. She gasped, her nails raked down his back, even through his shirt, it stung as she scratched him with all might.

Jacob grunted as he forced every inch of his cock inside of her. It was so tight.

He wasn’t concerned about her pleasure, this was more about marking her as his.

Y/n bit her lip, all of this was happening so fast. Tears slid down her face, as he shoved his cock into her cunt over and over again.

Finally, he came, cumming inside those walls that were squeezing his dick so tightly.

Y/n collapsed onto her knees, slightly shaking. She had never been fucked like that before.

Jacob didn’t say anything, he just sat next to her while she recovered. She belonged to him now, as far as he was concerned.

.

.

.

It made no sense to him to take this relationship slowly. He packed up her things and moved them into his home.

Jacob, from then on, stayed by y/n’s side. He didn’t really talk about what happened that day. But it was obvious that he meant what he said. She was his.

If he wasn’t following her around, she was expected to follow him. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

Jacob enjoyed having y/n’s company and her attention. Ever since that night, he’s been desperate to fuck her again. But he was aware that he may have been too rough with her the time before.

He hadn’t been openly affectionate since the incident, but he seemed to welcome her touch. Y/n had become comfortable enough to occasionally take his hand in hers or lightly kiss his cheek.

He could hear the water running in the bathroom.Living with her was an easy transition, she was rather easy going, and didn’t pester him unnecessary questions or talk.

Y/n turned off the faucet, she could hear music faintly playing in the next room.

She carefully stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. She slipped into a simple nightgown.

She peeked her head out around the corner, into the room to see Jacob reclined in his chair and the record player on. Of course, the song playing was ‘Only You.’ His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful.

“C’mere my little lamb,” Jacob spoke up suddenly.

Y/n quietly tiptoed the rest of the way in. He patted his lap.

She straddled him. Holding tightly to his shoulders for balance. His hands held her steady by her waist.

She got comfortable. Y/n gazed at Jacob lovingly. These little intimate moments with him were worth savoring. Every time he called her his little lamb she practically turned to putty in his hands.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers played with the chain around his neck. She studied his dog tags, tracing his name on the cold metal.

He kissed the side of her head, on her hair. She smelled so good, clean and fresh with hints of vanilla.

Jacob kissed the same spot a few more times before his lips traveled lower, sucking and nipping down her neck.

He pushed her dress up, his calloused fingers explored the smooth skin of her thighs heading towards the hem of her panties. She squirmed a little on his lap.

“I’m not gonna rush this time,” he murmured. “Take your dress off.”

She lifted it up over her head. He leaned back, staring at her bare chest for a moment. He groped one of her breasts, his thumb teased her erect nipples.

Y/n could feel his hard cock twitch through his pants. She grinded against it.

He hummed,”let’s move to the bed.”

As soon as y/n laid down, Jacob yanked her panties off of her.

“Get yourself nice and wet for me,” he instructed. He wanted this to be a more pleasant experience compared to last time.

Her hand slid down between her legs, cupping her pussy, but she kept her thighs closed tightly. She felt too shy to be splayed out nude so shamelessly. Y/n wiggled against the mattress, as her fingers slipped up and down her folds. Jacobs hungry eyes were fixated on her body.

“Open your legs,” he demanded.

She looked up at him wide-eyed. Such an innocent expression, even under these circumstances.

“Don’t make me force them open,” he threatened. “I want to see you, all of you.”

The first time they fucked, he didn’t get the pleasure of seeing her naked form. But tonight he was going to see all of her.

Y/n spread her legs, her breath hitched as the cool air hit her warm sex. Jacob watched as her fingers played with her clit. Her little whimpers and moans made him want her more.

“Keep going,” he said encouraging her. “I’m not gonna fuck you until you’re dripping for me.”

 

She felt so dirty touching herself in front of him so openly. Her fingers rubbed circles over her tender bud.

Her pussy clenched, needing to be filled, her fingers moved lower, wanting to satisfy her own desires.

“No, don’t touch there, that’s for me,” he scolded her. She moved her fingers away from her cunt. Y/n was feeling desperate for him to fuck her. She needed to feel him inside her.

She bit her lip, looking up at Jacob looming over her.

“I-I need you,” she begged.“Please.”

He smiled to himself, her pleas were so sweet and needy.

“On your hands and knees,” he ordered.

His index finger traced around her lips, pushing the bottom one down. Y/n’s mouth popped open.His fingers slid in. He wet his index and middle finger in her mouth, moving them back and forth against her tongue and watched her suck on tips.

“Alright… I’m just gonna stretch you out a little, make sure you’re ready for me.”

He moved around the bed so he was standing behind her.

First, just one finger penetrated her tight cunt. She bucked her hips forward, wanting more. Then a second one entered. She moaned, throwing her head back. He maintained a painstakingly slow pace. Finally, he shoved a third finger in.

“Your cunt is so tight, darlin’,” he admired. “and wet… I think you’re ready.”

Without further notice, he rammed his cock into her. Her walls stretched around his girth. He didn’t give her much time to get adjusted to his size before he started thrusting.

She gasped. She had already forgotten how big he was, but it felt amazing. Something about the way he fucked her was so primal, and raw like he was an animal.

Her ass slapped against him. Each time he thrusted into her, he’d also pull her hips toward him, making sure he was hitting her deepest spot.

Jacob growled it was fucking incredible to watch her ass jiggle and his dick sink into her pretty little cunt.

He didn’t hold back at all. He fucked her senseless. Each thrust was hard and rough.

His stamina was quite impressive, y/n was panting mess underneath him, but he still had plenty of energy.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it for more control.

She cried out in pleasure, as his cock plunged deeper. Her cunt spasmed around his dick.

Even as her orgasm washed over her, Jacob’s pace never faltered. His mind was completely focused on getting off, he wanted to fill her belly full with his seed.

The thought of her being his wife, being all his… he looked down at the sight before him, her back arched, her hands tightly gripping his sheets, she was panting and moaning. It was beautiful, this was how it was meant to be.

Jacob grunted loudly, it almost resembled a roar, causing y/n to shiver. He violently came, his body went stiff, his fingers dug into her hips.

Catching his breath he pulled out, strings of cum clung to his cock and her pussy.

Her body was still trembling. Jacob rolled his head back, stretching his neck, before laying beside her.

She curled up, laying her head against his chest.Jacob still couldn’t believe it, that a young, beautiful girl like her was laying there with him. That she returned his affection, even though neither of them has directly said so.

“My little lamb.” Soothingly, he combed her hair out of her face. “You’ll always be mine.”


End file.
